tf2freakarchivesfandomcom-20200214-history
Golden Mann
Golden Mann is a Teamless Spy TF2 Freak created by Chaos Sorcerer. His theme is Oogie Boogie Song (Instumental) from The Nightmare Before Christmas. Origin Golden Mann was once only a narcissistic, ordinary BLU Spy that lived with an ever-moving crew of BLU mercenaries. This mercenaries lived once close to 2Fort. There they would fight with RED Team that too was at the same spot. But after the first freaks would appear, they would change their spot, for the freaks were spreading rapidly around 2Fort. The BLU mercs would then move to other locations but as more and more freaks appeared, it was seen as there was no more suitable spots for them. These mercs then would settle in a desert around Egypt. As they would settle there they wanted to scout the whole place, to make sure no danger lied around. The narcissistic Spy would be forced into one of these scouting expeditions for he thought he should stay in base. He would go with two teammates: One BLU Sniper and Engineer. They would soon find a strangely looking golden pool. After this discovery, the Spy almost seemed to be dragged by its beauty, that even his teammates couldn't drag him away from it. They would then leave him there for a few moments while they return to the base. As he was starring down onto a pool, alone, he could hear a strange voice that would say to him to swim in the pool. Without hesitation, he would jump into this strange pool of gold. After a few moments, his teammates would soon return to only discover he was nowhere to be found. They would search everywhere, but after brief hours of searching he was nowhere. Fearing something or someone caught him they would quickly return to camp. But after a brief moment after their leaving Spy would finally return from swimming in the gold. He was feeling strange when he left pool, almost like the gold was changing him into something else, something much stronger and beautiful too. After the transformation ended, he would found himself discovering a new power and mainly new look. This new look gave him even more beauty to his already high narcissistic and egoistic attitude. He wouldn't return to the camp, for he now was a thing of beauty and everyone deserved to be mocked, and his abilities would help him to it too. Appearance Golden Mann is Normal Spy that was killed by a Australium melee weapon ( Wrench, Saxxy, etc.) that can walk. He is without his mask. Though that he is fully golden he would sometimes wear cosmetics (From different teams because he thinks they look better on him when they are combined together) that aren't golden like: A Hat to Kill For (RED Team), Chicago Overcoat (PRL Team) and the Lurker's Leathers (BLK Team). When he is in combat these cosmetics will disappear and is unknown where they go. Personality and Behaviour Golden Mann before his transformation had an high ego and he was also narcissistic. He also didn't believed in inner beauty and listening to your heart. For this he would mock and laugh at anyone even his own teammates, that they are stupid and ugly and that he is true peril of the whole warfare. This narcissistic personality would even cause that he wouldn't even join his team at warfare and instead care about himself in base also finding some things like flowers, diamonds and many more to make him even more beautiful and buff his ego. After his transformation he took this as a sign that even the world takes him as it most beautiful thing but only needed a little upgrade to himself. This transformation buffed his ego and narcissism to extreme levels where he would even mock other freaks that could be more powerful then him. He would even strike at their themes when he hears them and mock them too that they are overused and more. But if there was some theme that sounded better or someone more beautiful then him he would do anything in his abilities to try and steal their beauty and theme. He would then keep this beauty and themes in a strange things that would look like a little shard fragments of himself. Powers and Abilities Hardened Golden Skin - '''After his skin and himself has gone through a transformation into pure living gold, well he gained its hardness. This would make him invulnerable to ordinary attacks, if someone tried to punch him. Also he gained another ability from gold and some other metals themselves and that is if they are polished they would reflect the light that goes into all directions then. This could lead into reflecting the light into someones eyes and making him blind. '''Enhanced Strength 'Sound and Beauty Stealing- '''It is unknown how he gained this ability because gold or any ordinary metal has this ability only Golden Mann would probably know. As the name implies he can steal sounds and beauty of other humans, freaks, animals and some objects. He can steal beauty just by rubbing a strange little shard fragment of himself on person. This shard would then keep the beauty of the person or animal. As for the sounds its almost same if the maker of sound is close. If not Golden Mann would throw two of these shards into air one bigger then another. The smallest one would like navigate the bigger one to the maker of sound if its animal, freak theme radio, etc. The bigger shard would then suck on the maker of noise and steal the sounds. It would then return to its master, the Golden Mann. '''Fourth Wall Awareness-' Even when it is seen as impossible Golden Mann somehow managed to get information there is Fourth Wall and he only lives in fictional world. This would sometimes result that he speaks with anyone that is using him and also sometimes please them to help him if he is in combat. This wouldn't happen too much because creators would be strong minded and only time they would probably help him is with his reformation into his normal form if he melted into liquid. Its also speculated that he got this information from the whispering voice in his past. Also no one believes him that they live in fictional world and if he is in combat it could sometimes result that his opponent would see him speaking with air and also little bit confused. Faults and Weaknesses Being so narcissistic and egoistic is also his downfall in some fights, for he would sometimes underestimate his foe causing him to be beaten. Ferro-kinetic manipulation is ability to manipulate metals. As he is made out of one of these metals specifically gold, Golden Mann could be probably very easily beaten by freaks that have this kind of ability. Freaks that can make a very big heat around 1064°C could easily make to melt into a liquid. It would not kill him but he may solidify into form of these liquid. At least his liquid parts cannot be stolen part by part because everything is almost like glued together even when he is in liquid form. Trivia Golden Mann was inspired by some Disney Villains such as Tamatoa or Evil Queen. Category:Concepts made by Chaos Sorcerer Category:Teamless Category:Spies